One Choice That Could Change Everything
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: The day Kagome laid eyes on Sesshoumaru she fell in love with him instantly even though she still loved Inuyasha, Naraku wants her to himself along with the Shikon no Tama. Kagome's parents have arranged for her to be wed, Kagome is now in a difficult sit


Summary: The day Kagome laid eyes on Sesshoumaru she fell in love with him instantly even though she still loved Inuyasha, Naraku wants her to himself along with the Shikon no Tama. Kagome's parents have arranged for her to be wed, Kagome is now in a difficult situation she is told that she either has to become Sesshoumaru's mate or Naraku's.

**One Choice That Could Change Everything**

"WHAT" Kagome the Northern Princess gapped "You have put me into an arranged marriage?"

"Yes love, but you have a choice of who you shall marry" Her mother tried to reassure "You will either wed Prince Naraku of the South or Prince Sesshoumaru of the West"

"Oh great choice" She replied sarcastically "Either the mysterious shard hunter or the stuck up human hater, oh who will I choose?" Normally Kagome was loving and caring to everyone and thing but right now she wanted to destroy everything "Can't I marry the younger brother of the West Inuyasha?"

"No, he is going to marry Princess Kikyo from the South"

"Who Naraku's sister? Get out of here, they wouldn't last 5 minutes together. Inuyasha is noisy and harmless whereas Kikyo is quiet and deadly"

"On the contrary Kagome, Inuyasha picked Kikyo out himself" Her father replied. Kagome went eye wide

"But Inuyasha told me he loved me" She felt tears swell up "I loved him"

"I'm sorry" Her mother embraced her "We have to rush you Kagome, who will you be marrying?" Before she could answer a servant ran in

"Your highnesses King Inutaisho of the West and King Takemaru of the South are here to see you with their sons and daughter"

"Send them in" The King of the North replied "Kagome wipe your face immediately, your face is stained with tears" She did as ordered as the Kings, Princes and Princess walked in and bowed "King Inutaisho King Takemaru, what a surprise" He greeted

"It is good to see you again King Higurashi, we are here to discuss the arranged marriage" Takemaru spoke

"But my daughter has not chosen yet" Higurashi replied

"We know" Inutaisho smiled "It is good she hasn't chosen yet either, I suggest that we let Princess Kagome meet her choices first before she makes up her mind"

"That sounds fair" The Queen of the North said "Kagome darling come here" Kagome walked up beside her mother and bowed

"Good day my lords" Inutaisho and Takemaru looked down at her and smiled

"She will make a fine bride for one of our children" Inutaisho said

"Indeed" Takemaru agreed

"Well until my daughter makes her decision you can all stay here for the time being" Higurashi smiled "Shall we" He took everybody into the garden where they sat at a white decorated table with matching chairs and had refreshments brought to them. Kagome looked across the table and caught sight of Naraku who was staring at her intently and licking his lips _'Pervert' _She thought. She then looked at Sesshoumaru who was sitting beside his younger brother Inuyasha opposite her and watched as he ignored everything his brother was saying _'Ignorant'_

"So Kagome, what are your hobbies?" Inutaisho asked since his son couldn't care less

"Well I love to read, sing, draw and swim. I especially love to go horse riding and I love travelling around Japan" She smiled "I don't get to travel much as my father is concerned for my safety"

"You're the protector of the Shikon no Tama are you not?" Naraku asked

"Well Inutaisho, it seems my son is making progress" Takemaru whispered in the to Western King's ear

"Yes unfortunately, it is a burden"

"And why is that?"

"Well besides from wanting to wear different necklaces besides the Shikon" She joked "I feel as if I will have to protect it all of my life and will never actually be a proper girl"

"A proper girl?"

"If I pass through a village there are women who are dazzled in make-up and don't have to worry about protecting something but being protected"

"Well Princess Kagome" Naraku got up from his seat, kneeled and took Kagome's hand "You don't need to wear make-up as you are beautiful and I'll always be around to protect you" Kagome blushed and bowed her head

"You're too kind, thank you so much" He then stood back up and took his seat

"That is very generous of you Naraku" Higurashi smiled. Inutaisho then smiled at Kagome and bowed his head slightly

"You said one of your hobbies was singing, could you give us a taste of your voice?" Kagome blushed and shook her head

"Sorry I get really shy when I'm asked to sing"

"She has an amazing voice" Higurashi smiled "Usually she sings in the garden or when she is getting dressed in the morning"

"Well I hope I will have the honour of hearing your voice Kagome" Inutaisho smiled

"T-thank you" They continued to talk to each other when there was a scream from inside the palace, a servant came out covered in blood

"King Higurashi, a-a demon is s-seeking the P-princess" The servant collapsed and died

"Oh no" Kagome ran to the servants side "She's dead" The youkai landed in front of her

"You and I will have some fun in my bed love" He lifted his hand to her, she closed her eyes and waited for the slash but instead she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pull her back against a well built chest and heard a scream. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru slay the youkai and had her in his grasp, she looked up at his handsome features and almost gasped he looked like a god. He then sheathed his sword and looked at her

"Are you injured Princess?" He asked, his silky voice causing shivers to go down her spine

"No I'm ok, thank you Prince Sesshoumaru" Kagome's mother ran to her and pulled her into her arms

"Oh Kagome you're safe" She looked up at Sesshoumaru and bowed her head "I thank you for saving my daughter's life Sesshoumaru" He bowed his head in respect as his father placed his hand on his shoulder, Inutaisho looked over to Takemaru and smirked "Are you sure you're ok Kagome?"

"I'm fine mom" Kagome smiled

"Umm King Higurashi" Naraku started "If you wish I will put a barrier up around the palace so that no more harm can come to the Princess"

"Oh please do Naraku" Higurashi bowed. Kagome then pulled away from her mother, stood up straight and gasped

"Ah..." She looked at her side to reveal a gash with miasma seeping from it "I didn't even see him cut me" Sesshoumaru saw the wound and stopped Kagome's hand from covering the wound

"Don't do that Princess, you will burn your hand from the miasma" The pain was getting so intense that she couldn't stand any longer, Sesshoumaru caught her and kneeled with her "May I see your wound?"

"Won't...ah...you injure yourself doing so too...?" He shook his head

"My body is immune to miasma"

"Well I know that you are a decent youkai and wouldn't look at me wrongly so yes" She lifted the rim of her top and stopped just below her breasts. Sesshoumaru smelt Naraku's arousal and almost rolled his eyes, sure this girl was beautiful and cute but she was a human. He gently ran his thumb over her wound brushing some of the miasma away and placed his hand over the wound and healed it, when he took his hand off, the wound was gone along with the pain. She looked at her stomach in amazement, she pulled her top back down and bowed low to the Prince "I thank you once again" He pulled her to her feet, Naraku was about to walk up to them when Inutaisho stopped him

"Oh Naraku, perhaps you should put up that barrier before any more harm comes to the Princess" Naraku grumbled and walked off to do the barrier

"Kagome go and lie down, I don't want to risk anything" Higurashi ordered "Just have a little rest and we will see you at dinner"

"Very well" She bowed to her guests, especially to Sesshoumaru and walked upstairs and into her room. She lay back on her bed and let sleep take over her...

It was now 5pm and there was a knock at the door "Who is it?" Kagome asked groggily

"It is I Sesshoumaru"

"Oh" She walked over to the door and opened it "Please come in" He entered the room as she closed the door. He looked around and found her room was in a range of purples and lilacs, it looked enchanted

"You have exquisite tastes Princess" He said

"Oh please Prince Sesshoumaru just call me Kagome" She smiled "Is it dinner time already?"

"Wouldn't your servants come fetch you for that?" He asked

"Usually yes" She replied as she sat at her dressing table and brushed her long black wavy locks "I thought my father might have put you up to something"

"Yes, I think we all have meddling fathers" He smirked as he leaned on the wall beside her dresser _'She is a beauty and has a good sense of humour too' _He thought

"May I ask Prince Sesshoumaru, did you agree to be wed or was you forced" She asked curiously

"Forced, my father thinks it is time for me to wed so that there will be peace in the West. Honestly though I think he wants me married so that the West and North will join alliances and so that there will be an heir to the throne"

"Oh, never mind your happiness then" He admired this girl, she seemed calming to be around

"Umm Prince Sesshoumaru..."

"Just call me Sesshoumaru" He said as he took her hand as she stood which made her blush slightly

"W-would you like to go horse riding? Dinner isn't until 7 anyway"

"I would, but your father has made it clear that we are not to leave the palace for our own safety"

"That bum" She slapped a hand over her hand "Whoops, sorry where are my manners?"

"You know you can act the way you want to be, I won't judge you. I find you amusing"

"I hope you mean that in a good way" She joked

"There's a bad way?" He teased "When did you find out about this marriage?"

"This morning, you?"

"This morning? That seems a bit cruel, I have known for a month"

"I hate how 'I' have to choose who to marry, I already have responsibility for the Shikon now I have to pick my husband" She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands "What if I make the wrong choice?" He sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"You're a smart girl I'm sure you'll make the right choice" He pulled one of her hands away from her head and kissed it "Perhaps someone will make it easier for you" She blushed

"Tell me, what do you know of Naraku? He seems a little two faced"

"Because he is, don't get me wrong he will most probably shower you with money and gifts but..."

"I don't want a husband for that, I want to be in love with my husband and he to be in love with me"

"A word of advice, don't ever be alone with Naraku. He desires you for his own purposes"

"I know Naraku likes me for my looks not my personality, he seems dangerous for a girl"

"He's like a puzzle to me, you never know what he's going to do next" Kagome nodded and let her thoughts get the best of her

"Sesshoumaru how come Inuyasha got to choose he wanted to wed but you didn't?"

"Because Inuyasha is in love with that miko whereas he knows I will not have a mate out of love" He smirked "I learn to love" She smiled along with him when there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Higurashi came in and was a little shocked to find Sesshoumaru in her room

"I wasn't expecting you here Sesshoumaru" He smiled "I'm glad you're taking your time to get to know Kagome. Dinner is early come on down when you're ready" He then left

"Awkward" Kagome laughed "He's so embarrassing" Sesshoumaru smirked and stood

"Shall we go to dinner Kagome?" He motioned her his arm for her to link

"We shall" She took his arm willingly and let him glide her to the dining room. As soon as they entered Inutaisho, Higurashi and the Queen smiled whilst Naraku and Takemaru choked back a growl "Good evening" They bowed low and took their seats at the table, the sat opposite each other by their fathers'

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Higurashi asked

"Oh I'm fine thanks" Dinner was then served and everyone dug in, during dinner everybody began to talk "Father, when will I be able to leave the palace? Sesshoumaru and I would like to go horse riding"

"Oh well since you're with the Prince you can go, but you will have to listen to his orders" Higurashi ordered "Well if you two still wish it you can go tomorrow"

"Ok" Kagome smiled and winked at Sesshoumaru, yes she's only met him for one day and is already starting to fall for him. When dinner was finished everybody entered the ball room where slow music was being played and relaxed, all of the teenagers sat at one side of the room away from their parents. Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho hadn't entered yet as they were discussing matters in the dining room

"Sesshoumaru, what made you make a move on Kagome?" Inutaisho asked

"Well I was only going to check in on her when we fell into a conversation" He replied "She's a nice girl"

"So you wouldn't mind marrying her?"

"I didn't say that, we're only friends at this moment"

"Well remember it is either her or lady Sara of the East. Make sure Naraku doesn't get too close to Kagome if you're intending on her to be you bride" And with that they entered the ball room. Sesshoumaru walked over and sat to the left of Kagome as Naraku was sitting to the right

"Oh Sesshoumaru, where did you run off to?" Kagome asked cheery

"My father wished to speak with me" He smiled. He saw his brother in the corner of his eye making out with that Miko who looked repulsive, another song came on called 'How can I not love you?' and Kagome beamed

"Awe this is my favourite song" Naraku then came up with an idea

"Would you like to dance Kagome?"

"I cannot dance" She said shyly as she looked at the floor

"I'm sure you can" He pulled her to her feet and walked into the middle of the ball room with her, everybody looked up and watched. He slithered his arm around her waist and pulled her close – a little too close. He then began to twirl with her and pressed his body against hers "You're a sight Kagome"

"Umm thanks" He pressed his forehead on hers and she felt his hand on his back go lower "Please Naraku, could you keep your hand at an exceptional height?"

"Don't worry Kagome, we are to be wed anyway" He held her closer

"I haven't made my choice yet so please release me, this is not right"

"Listen girl you. Will. Be. My. Bride. Or else" He leaned into her lips and almost caught them when she managed to push him off causing her to fall to the ground, Sesshoumaru rushed to her side and kneeled beside her

"Kagome what happened?" Kagome was shaking slightly and fell onto Sesshoumaru's chest in tears "Kagome..."

"Please Sesshoumaru, take me to my room" He nodded and lifted her bridal style, he walked over to her father and bowed

"King Higurashi, Kagome wishes that I take her to her room" He nodded and allowed him to do so. When they entered the bedroom Sesshoumaru sat Kagome on the bed and sat at her bedside "Are you ok?" She wiped her tears and nodded "What happened?"

"Naraku he...he threatened me" Tears came back "He was holding me wrongly so I asked him to release me and he refused, then he tried to kiss me"

"I sensed you were in distress and was about to come to your aid when you pushed him off"

"What if he tries something?" She dived into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist "Please protect me Sesshoumaru" He placed a hand on her head and rubbed her back soothingly

"I will" She release him, sat up and stared into amber eyes. Her hand went to her cheek as she traced his magenta stripes, unconsciously she leaned her head up and to his lips. He leaned down to capture her lips when Naraku walked in "Naraku" Sesshoumaru stood as Kagome remained on the bed "You should knock a lady's room before entering"

"Well she couldn't be doing anything that I won't see in the future and how dare you try to kiss 'my' mate"

"She is not yours and she is not mine either, she's not something that can be won" Kagome got up and stood in between them

"I think we all need to calm down" She then turned to Naraku "What is it that you wished Naraku?"

"I wanted to apologize for my actions"

"You're forgiven"

"And I was wondering if you wanted any company tonight?" He grinned evilly

"Naraku please leave" She turned from him and sat back on her bed, Naraku growled and let the room closing the door behind him "He's disgusting" Sesshoumaru sat beside her once more and brushed her lips with his thumb

"He will stay away from you" He kissed Kagome's forehead and stood "I shall retire for the night, I will see you at breakfast Kagome"

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru" She smiled. He nodded and left the room, Kagome then got off the bed and dressed into a nightdress in the bathroom. When she returned to her room she found Naraku leaning against her wall "What are you doing here?"

"I am going to have you carrying my heir" He then grabbed her, threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her "I will take you innocence"

"NO get off me" She cried as she felt her dress being ripped off "HELP SESSHOUMARU" Just as she called his name Sesshoumaru ran in and threw Naraku from her. Takemaru, Inutaisho and Higurashi ran in from all of the screaming, Kagome only in her undergarments ran to Sesshoumaru and into his embrace "He tried to rape me" Higurashi growled and turned to Takemaru

"Your son will NOT marry my daughter, Sesshoumaru will be her new husband" He pulled Naraku to his feet and threw him out of Kagome's room "Leave my palace immediately" Takemaru growled

"You will regret this Higurashi" He then grabbed Kikyo and Naraku and left. Sesshoumaru pulled his outer kimono off and wrapped it around Kagome's small form

"I've got you" He whispered to her ears only "You're safe"

"Kagome are you ok?" Higurashi asked as he stood behind the young Prince

"I'll be ok" She whispered "Please go back to bed, I need to speak with Sesshoumaru alone" The two Kings nodded and left

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You heard my dad right? We are to be married now" She sobbed "I'm going to have to give you all of my trust and will have to learn to love you, I need you to help me through this" She saw him smile as he wiped her tears

"I will be having the same problems as you, we will work them out together" He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap "I promised I'd protect you Kagome and I shall"

"I trust you" She fell asleep in his arms; he laid her on the bed, kissed her forehead and left for the night. He then walked to the room he was in for the time being and went to sleep...The next morning Kagome awoke from a terrifying nightmare, Naraku had tried to rape her and succeeded. She sat up to find Sesshoumaru sitting in the windowsill and looking at the view "Sesshoumaru" He looked over to her and smiled "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I sensed you were in distress" He sat on her bedside and smiled "I was worried"

"Really?" She looked on in awe "You didn't need to worry for me"

"It's not like I could help it" He smirked "Are you still a little shaken up from last nights events?"

"Not really, I'm more nervous that we are to be married. I mean we hardly know each other"

"We'll get through it" He reassured "Together" She blushed when he took her hand "Maybe you should get dressed, breakfast will be served soon. I'll wait for you outside"

"Wait" She caught his hand and pulled him back down onto the bed "You don't have to leave, I'll change behind the screen"

"I overheard our parents last night, they want to start planning the wedding today"

"Huh, it's a bit soon"

"I know" He stood and stretched "We'll have to get acquainted faster" She blushed slightly "But I won't rush you as long as you don't rush me" He teased

"Don't worry young Prince, I'll be gentle with you" She grinned evilly

"Oh will you now?" He crawled over to her which caused her to lean back until she way laying on her back once more "And how would you be gentle to me?"

"Like this" Her hands gently slid up his arms, passed his shoulders and rested softly on his neck almost causing him to purr "How gentle do you want me to be my Prince?"

"As long as I can feel your touch I don't care" He leaned down and almost claimed her lips when there was a knock at the door

"Kagome? It's Inutaisho, may I come in?" Sesshoumaru quickly got off of Kagome who sat up instantly

"Oh please do" He walked in and was a bit surprised to see his son there "Good morning Inutaisho"

"Umm good morning" He turned to Sesshoumaru and raised his eyebrow "And what are you doing in here pup?"

"I came to check on Kagome" He said as he stood "I was just about to bring her to breakfast"

"Oh very well, don't forget you two we have a lot to discuss today" They nodded "I'll see you two at breakfast" And with that he left and went downstairs, Kagome blushed and looked up at Sesshoumaru

"Well that was embarrassing" He smirked and sat beside her. He slithered his arms around her waist and pulled her to him "Umm what are you doing?"

"Holding my future bride" She blushed even redder as she saw him lean in to her mouth

"What if someone sees us?" She gasped

"We're to be married so it isn't a crime" He almost had her when she pulled away "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm just not ready yet, I'm sorry" He smirked and placed his head on hers

"Don't apologize Kagome" He then kissed her cheek "Go on, I think it is time we had breakfast. You should change" She gave a nod, picked a kimono from her wardrobe and went behind the screen and got changed. She came out in a long white kimono with a silver obi and matching shoes, she then quickly sat at her dresser and slipped her hair into a high pony tail. Sesshoumaru thought she looked like a goddess, he had to fight the urge to take her here and now "You look beautiful" She blushed once again and took his arms as he escorted her to the dining room. When they arrived everyone stopped talking and looked at them in silence

"Well good morning to you too" Kagome huffed "What's everyone staring at?" Inutaisho smirked and stood

"You two just fit" Kagome blushed a deep crimson and Sesshoumaru almost too "Come on, hurry up and sit down we have a lot to discuss" They did as ordered and had food put out in front of them

"We have decided that your wedding will be in 2 weeks time" Kagome almost choked on her rice

"2 weeks? That's a bit soon"

"I know Kagome but we need you to be married as soon as possible for your own safety" Higurashi replied "It is also tradition that you are to be mated 2 weeks before the wedding so you two have a duty to do today" Both teenagers did not appreciate discussing this with their parents "As soon as you two have eaten you will go to Kagome's room and will remain there until Kagome is marked and possibly pregnant"

"Father you're coming on too strongly, I was almost raped last night and now you want me to..." She stood "Please excuse me" She walked into the garden, sat beside a lake under a cherry blossom tree and sighed "He wants me to have sex with a guy I like but hardly know, I do really like Sesshoumaru and don't mind marrying him but I have to mate with him today" She looked into a lake and began to cry "I wouldn't make a good bride for him, I'm already a failure of a daughter" She stood and began to sing

"Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

or a perfect daughter

can it be I'm not meant to play this part

now I see that if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart"

Sesshoumaru walked into the garden to check on her and found that her beautiful voice brought him straight to her

"who is that girl I see

staring straight back at me

why is my reflection someone I don't know

somehow I cannot hide

who I am though I've tried

when will my reflection show

who I am inside

when will my reflection show

who I am inside"

She went on her knees beside the lake and wiped her tears "Kagome" Sesshoumaru went on one knee beside her and placed his hands on her shoulder "Are you ok?" She sniffled and nodded as she looked at him, he smiled "You have an amazingly beautiful voice"

"I-I do?" He nodded and kissed her forehead

"As beautiful as you" They stood, faced each other and took one another's hands "I have strong feelings for you Kagome, I think your race call it love" She gave a shy smile

"I have the same feelings Sesshoumaru but I don't know what your race call it" He smiled and found his eyes trailed straight to her rose red lips, she found his and he slowly leaned down to hers. Inutaisho, Higurashi, the Queen and Inuyasha entered the garden and watched the teenagers as their lips neared to each other "Sesshoumaru..." She breathed. His lips finally met hers in a melted passionate kiss, his hands left hers to rest around her waist as hers went around his neck. The cherry blossom tree released some of its petals that flew around the pair with their hair, eventually they parted for air and smiled at each other as they panted slightly "I love you Sesshoumaru" He smiled and softly grazed his lips with hers

"And I love you Kagome" She squealed as he lifted her and planted another kiss on her "I've only known you for a day or two and I've fallen for you, I don't understand it" She smiled and kissed his crescent moon

"Love at first sight" She lay her head on his shoulder "Now we will have to be locked in my chambers until we make love to each other"

"That shouldn't be too hard" He smirked

"Lead the way" The Queen had managed to drag everyone away before the couple noticed. Sesshoumaru carried Kagome upstairs, to her room and lay her upon the silken sheets of her bed. He lay over her and kissed her cheek "Are you afraid?"

"Not of you, but what we are about to do"

"I'll be gentle Princess" He then took her as his

2 weeks later Kagome was in her new chambers in the Western lands getting her dress fitted by her mother and Kikyo "Today's the big day" They smiled at her

"Yes it is" She beamed. Her mother placed the veil upon her head and kissed her

"You look so beautiful" There was then a knock at the door and Inuyasha entered

"Everything is ready" They nodded and went downstairs and stood at their places, Kagome linked arms with her father. As music began to play Higurashi escorted his daughter down the aisle and to her husband-to-be, when they were inches from Sesshoumaru The King kissed his daughter and smiled

"I am so proud of you" He took his seat and the wedding began...

Now they were wed and were having the after party where everybody was dancing and celebrating their marriage "You're now Kagome Taisho" Sesshoumaru smiled "Princess of the Northern and Western lands"

"And the wife of a great youkai" She was about to kiss him when a whirlwind flew through to the middle of the party and disappeared to reveal Naraku and Takemaru, Sesshoumaru stood and growled

"You have no authority to be here, leave now or be slaughtered"

"I'd like to see you try" Naraku shouted as he pounced for the Prince as Takemaru did the same with Inutaisho, the four youkai battled it out as Kagome watched on in fear

"Sesshoumaru, be careful please" She pleaded. She wasn't one for death but was relieve when she saw Naraku hit the floor instead of her mate, Takemaru shared the same fate as his son. Kagome leapt into Sesshoumaru's arms and cried with happiness "Oh thank goodness"

"I wasn't about to leave you and my unborn pup now was I" She kissed him harder and smiled

"He will be born soon my love don't worry about that"

THE END

**Sorry it is a little rushed, I had to get it finished it was annoying me lol**


End file.
